An Old Diary
by KuroNekoCiel
Summary: Love never die, didn't they? ;)


_**This is Juvia's diary. She found this diary when she tidied up her house this morning. So nostalgic. It's already years since it happened. But Juvia feels like it was yesterday. Or the day before. So, she decided to share this diary with you.**_

_**;)**_

_(o/o)_

_Juvia stepped out a store where she was a regular, only to find that the bright, shiny day had turned into a torrent. She glanced at her watch. Even if she calls her driver now, he may not be able to arrive anytime soon. So, she decided to have a nice, warm tea. Must be good in this cold weather. Therefore, she headed to a small, luxurious café nearby. But, something interrupted her way._

_There was a fight, an unfair fight, she would say – one guy against a few others in the rain. But the winning seemed to go to the 'one guy'. He looked very cool to go against those guys. He moved very fast and brought down the 'many guys'. He hit them in their face, kicked them in their stomach, and sent them onto the wet ground. As he turned to kick more asses, she could see his face. His wet, black hair covered half of it, but she could see that he was a very handsome guy. With those wet hair, he looked very sexy! She falls in love with him!_

"_Watch out!"_

_Juvia tried to warn him that there was someone was attacking him from behind. But it was too late. That guy hit Juvia's love interest on his face, made him fall to his knees. He must be a coward, to attack someone from behind. Juvia must help her love interest! She quickly threw everything she has in hands. It was not really helping, but at least, that guy stopped hitting and kicking her love interest. But, he headed her way._

"_Oh no…"_

_She thought of somewhere to hide but she was too scared to move. Her feet froze._

"_Oi! She has nothing to do with this!"_

_Her love interest climbed back to his feet and called his opponent. He just saved her! Aw~_

_Then, they fought again. But luck didn't seem to stay with Juvia's love interest. He kept receiving hit, punch, and kick, all on his body. Poor him. But, she still had her luck. A police came around. She asked his help to stop the unfair fight. Thus, she saved her love interest! Yes!_

_(o/o)_

_Finally, she got to know his name. A very nice name. Gray. A very handsome guy. But she hadn't talk with him yet. It took all her strength to face him. He had a sight that stabbed her chest and made her speechless. What should she do?_

_So, she went to his workplace. She brought a bento. A bento with lots, and lots of love. He worked in a factory that manufactured synthetic gloves and other synthetic products. Usually, she gave the bento to his friend so that he could give it to her love interest. But recently she found out that the bento(s) was never reached him. If you knew what she meant. Therefore, she decided to give this bento to him by herself._

_During lunch break, she waited him at the factory's door. He usually came out with his friends._

"_Gray…sama?"_

_He took a little time to find her. And he looked confused when she gave him the bento. One question that hurt her…_

"_Who are you?" with a stern face._

_It felt like she was stabbed with a sharp knife on her chest. Nevermind. She explained the fights in the rain and the moment when he saved her. He nodded, but she didn't convince that he really remember her. It's okay. She will make him remember her from now on._

_(o/o)_

_She brought him bento the other day. Since we already knew each other, so she brought breakfast as well. She made nutritious breakfast. He worked very hard, and his works actually hard. So he needed all the nutrients to support all the energy he given out during work. She also made fancy bento, so that he would be motivated and worked better._

_He was a man with few words._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_That was the question whenever he saw Juvia. Whether it was in the morning, during lunch break or after his work shift._

"_What is this? Is this edible?"_

_He would ask these questions when he saw the bento Juvia made. Still, he ate it all. Then he would say.._

"_It's no good."_

_She knew he actually liked it. He just didn't want to admit it._

"_Go away!"_

_She always followed him around. She didn't have any bad intention. She just wanted to make sure that he was safe. And no girls ever flirted with him. She knew that he wouldn't but those bitchy girls would never escaped from his sexiness._

_(o/o)_

_Mama and Papa knew about Juvia and Gray. They warned her to not be closed with Gray anymore. She couldn't believe that Mama and Papa actually such kind of people. People that cared about status and class. She knew that Gray from lower class family but that didn't mean that she couldn't marry him. He is kind. And handsome. And sexy._

_But, Mama and Papa couldn't force her to make a decision she didn't want to. So, she told them this;_

"_Juvia will only marry Gray. If she unable to marry him, she rather remain single than marry someone else."_

_Well, Mama and Papa were surprised, but what else could they do? She already made her decision._

_(o/o)_

_Today, Papa brought Juvia to the Palace. Usually, Papa only brought Mama, but Mama had something else to do and Papa needed someone to accompany him, so Papa brought Juvia._

_Palace is a very, very beautiful place. She couldn't imagine other places more beautiful that the Palace. It is decorated with bright and beautiful colours. Its lawn is green and adorned with different kind of flowers. There are some flowers that Juvia couldn't tell but they are beautiful._

_Papa brought Juvia met the King. His Highness is a handsome man. Fair skin, black hair. His Highness always has smile on his face. When His Highness laughs, his slanty eyes disappeared. Juvia loves watching His Highness. Reminded Juvia of someone. Reminded her of Gray. But Gray rarely smiles._

_(o/o)_

_Juvia met Gray's mother today. She is a very beautiful woman. Juvia thinks her age is around 40. She might be younger. Gray's mother has black hair as Gray's. Her hair reaches her shoulder. She is a tall woman. She is a bit taller than Juvia. She is a good cook too. And she likes Juvia's cooking. She praised Juvia's cooking. She said that Juvia will be a good wife. She even said whoever marries Juvia is a lucky man. 'You better watch out, Gray,' she said. Gray's mother really understood Juvia. Juvia thinks she agrees with our relationship. Yes, one more step to make Gray as Juvia's._

_When Juvia told Papa and Mama about Juvia's meeting with Gray's mother, they were surprised. They didn't say anything, but she could see that they were surprised. Juvia thinks they still didn't approve our relationship but they couldn't say anything. Juvia has made her decision._

_(o/o)_

_Weekend is here!_

_Juvia spent one whole day at Gray's house. Juvia helped his mother. Juvia learned to plant flowers. Juvia learned cooking new meals. Gray's mother also taught Juvia cooked his favourite._

_Actually, we were not alone. There were a few of Gray's friends from work. Juvia didn't know much, but there was one that Juvia recognized. The one that Juvia hates the most. Gray's friend that has pink hair. Juvia hates him! Juvia once gave him bento, asked him to give it to Gray. Guess what he did? He didn't give it to Gray! He ate it himself! And he didn't even tell Gray that that bento was actually for Gray!_

_But Juvia cannot show her hatred. He is Gray's friend. So he will be Juvia's friend too._

_However, there was surprise. Surprise that surprised everyone. Including Juvia._

_While we were having lunch, a knock at the door disturbed the joy. It was the King! His Highness came to Gray's house. Out of blue! Okay, maybe not out of blue because His Highness came with a good intention. His Highness wanted to bring his family back to the castle. Which actually Gray's mother is his wife. And that makes Gray as his son._

_Juvia didn't understand what happened. Until Papa explained it to Juvia._

_Actually, years ago, there was rebellion that tried to bring down the King and his kingdom. In order to save his family, His Highness sent them away. After the rebellion was succeeded to be defeated and the King's kingdom remained, His Highness looked for his family, but failed._

_Now everything makes sense. Now Juvia understood why when she met the King for the first time, Juvia always thought about Gray. It was because Gray is His Highness' son. Gray is a prince._

_(o/o)_

_Papa asked to go to the palace with him. Juvia said no._

_Truthfully, Juvia wants to go to the palace. Juvia can meet Gray. Juvia haven't seen him for some times. But Juvia is a commoner. Gray is a prince. Juvia will never fit him. Therefore, it is better if Juvia stop seeing him. It is better if Juvia stops daydreaming._

_(o/o)_

_Juvia went to the palace today. She couldn't escape. She had to go. Because today is the engagement ceremony for Gray. With a neighbouring princess, Princess Lucy Heartfilia._

_She is a very beautiful princess. Blonde hair. Sweet smile. She makes everyone around her happy. Juvia could see the aura she brought. Juvia believes that she will make Gray happy too. For the first time in her life, Juvia saw Gray's smile. He smiled to Princess Lucy when they danced._

_Juvia wanted to leave the party, but she had to wait for Papa and Mama. So she isolated herself from the crowd. She didn't want to see Gray and Princess Lucy together. But Gray came and met Juvia. He asked why Juvia distanced away. What should Juvia answer? Should Juvia answer, it is because Gray is a prince and Juvia is a commoner? Or should Juvia answer, it is because Gray is marrying someone else, not Juvia?_

_Juvia couldn't give a good answer. All she could say was 'Congratulation.' It was sincere. Juvia will always pray for Gray's health and happiness. Gray said thank you. He also said he was a lucky guy to have a friend as good as Juvia. Juvia could only smile. But inside, Juvia's crying. To Gray, Juvia is only a friend. But to Juvia, Gray is her life._

_(o/o)_

_It has been a year. Juvia heard that Gray is welcoming little prince into his life. Juvia is happy for him. _

_Juvia is happy too. It's not that Juvia has found someone to replace Gray, but at least Juvia has found something else that she devoted her life to._

'_Oi, woman! Come and take this!'_

_This is his favourite line. Juvia's best friend. His name is Gajeel Redfox. He has black mane of hair. Gruff appearance, gruff attitude. He always the one who give orders even though Juvia is the boss. What could Juvia say; he has more experience and knowledge in managing apple orchard. Juvia is the owner with little knowledge and zero experience._

_The apple orchard once belonged to Gajeel, but Papa bought it about ten months ago. Juvia asked Papa to buy the orchard. At the same time, Gajeel was in need of money to pay his family debt. But Juvia keeps him around. To help Juvia manage the apple orchard. He is Juvia's best friend, but he hates Juvia as well; because Juvia bought his apple orchard._

_;)_

_**p/s: I didn't own Fairy Tail.**_


End file.
